harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)
The video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was released in November 2005 for seven platforms: PC, PlayStation 2 (PS2), Xbox, GameCube, PlayStation Portable (PSP), Nintendo DS, and Game Boy Advance (GBA). The third title in EA's action-adventure Harry Potter franchise, it has a unique feel and gameplay, with elements not present in any other game of the franchise, including a camera of a 3D environment that is not player-controlled and a system in which previous levels can be played again at will. Due to higher-quality graphics in comparison to previous Harry Potter video games, characters more closely resemble their movie counterparts. It was also the first Harry Potter game to feature a multiplayer mode. Release The game was first released in North America on 8 November 2005 for all platforms except the PSP. The European release took place two days later. The PSP version was released in North America on 15 November and in Europe on 18 November, the same day the film premiered. Gameplay The game does not feature an open-world interaction with Hogwarts. Instead, the player selects one among several nonconsecutive levels to play on a special menu that shows Dumbledore's pensieve. In most levels, the player must collect a number of Triwizard Shields, which will unlock new levels. In others, there are different tasks or challenges to be completed. Just like the previous game, the three playable characters are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley; namely the main characters in the movie. In this game, however, the player(s) can choose which one(s) to control at the beginning of each level (with a few exceptions, such as the Triwizard tasks, in which only Harry appears). In single player, the two other characters will act as supporting NPCs. Similarly to Prisoner of Azkaban, also, the three characters can cast collaborative spells that are more powerful or produce better results, which can happen either in solo or in multiplayer. Characters can also capture moving items using Accio and increase their power with creature and character cards. Much to many fans' anger and disappointment (as voiced on such community review sites as Gamespot.com), there is no RPG iteration, unlike with previous titles. Some also criticised that the PC version is not different from the others, unlike previous games. However, the Game Boy Advance version is different. Unlike all other 3D games in EA's Harry Potter series, the camera is not directly controlled by the player(s); instead, it merely follows their movements. The PC version is keyboard-exclusive, not using the mouse at all, which is also unique. Characters Playable *Harry Potter (voice Daniel Larner): A fourteen-year-old wizard in training. Harry is unexpectedly selected as a fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament and must battle his way through three difficult tasks for the Tournament. He is a combination of both Ron and Hermione's weaknesses and strengths, but frequently needs help from his friends when danger is very near. *Ron Weasley (voice Greg Chillin): Harry's best friend. Ron has an obsession on Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and frequently alerts the team when Beans appear on the screen, He is also an avid runner, but can only perform Double Throw Spells, even when upgraded (unplayable during Triwizard Tournament). *Hermione Granger (voice Harper Marshall): Harry's other best friend. Hermione is known for her logic and excellent spell-casting. She becomes quite frustrated during the game at Ron's frequent exclamations about finding Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. She is also a great witch capable of throwing Triple Throw Spells when upgraded (unplayable during Triwizard Tournament). Non-playable *Arthur Weasley (voice Dominic Coleman): Ron's father. Mr Weasley accompanies the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup at the beginning of the game. He also helps them out in the fight between the Death Eaters and the Quidditch game's spectators. He regularly makes sure that Harry, Ron and Hermione are safe throughout the journey to find the Portkey. *Barty Crouch Jr (voice Sam Hazeldine) (diguised as Mad-Eye Moody (voice Stanley Townsend)): The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. He provides several challenges to increase Harry, Ron, and Hermione's spellcasting abilities. *Cedric Diggory (voice Blake Ritson): the first Hogwarts Triwizard champion to be chosen. Cedric tells Harry the secret of the golden egg prior to the second task. In the Third Task, he serves as a loyal friend as he stuns Krum before he could attack Harry. In return, Harry has to save him from the Blast-Ended Skrewts lurking around the hedges. Cedric is Harry's champion card. *Fleur Delacour (voice Claudia Renton): the Beauxbatons Triwizard champion. She provides no major part to the game. You only see her during a cut-scene in the game and on one of Ron's cards, as she is Ron's champion card. She's also seen in the bonus movie. *Viktor Krum (Voice Boris Mitkova): the Durmstrang Triwizard champion. Under the influence of the Imperius Curse, he tries to attack Harry and Cedric in the Maze. Viktor Krum is Hermione's champion card. *'The Monsters': Throughout their journey, whether in the castle or outside, Harry and his friends must join forces to eradicate dangerous beasts such as Erklings and Dugbogs. Many advanced creatures, such as Skrewts or a hoard of Vampyr Mosps, require the whole team to unite their strength to destroy them. *Lord Voldemort (Voice Ralph Fiennes): The most evil Dark Wizard of all time. Harry has to fight him in the last level. *Death Eaters (Voices Duncan Wisbey and Matthew Marsh): The followers and supporters of Lord Voldemort. Locations PS2, PSP, GCN, Xbox and PC versions *Quidditch World Cup Campsite *Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lesson 1 *Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lesson 2 *Moody's Challenges (5 st) *Hogwarts Exterior *Forbidden Forest *Triwizard Task 1: The Dragon *Prefects' bathroom (not included on the PSP version) *Herbology *Triwizard Task 2: The Lake *Triwizard Task 3: The Triwizard Maze *Voldemort (At the graveyard in Little Hangleton) GBA and NDS version *Quidditch World Cup Campsite *Defence Against the Dark Arts *Forbidden Forest *Triwizard Tournament, First Task *Yule Ball *Prefects' bathroom *Care of Magical Creatures *Triwizard Tournament, Second Task *Moody's Challenges *Triwizard Tournament, Third Task *Riddle Graveyard (At the graveyard in Little Hangleton) Spells *Charms are activated mainly as interactive spells when nearby a charm-able object (and thus cannot be performed by themselves out in the open), and can be combined together with multiple characters via casting the same charm on a single target or jinxing a target whilst charming it: **''Accio: Summoning Charm. Used to attract many wizarding goods, such as Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The strength of Accio can be adjusted depending on the cards you buy and equip. Used only in the console and PC versions, and can be performed on its own. **Wingardium Leviosa: Levitating Charm. Can pick up many obstacles at ease, but sometimes requires the whole team to levitate a particularly heavy object. It can also be used on creatures, such as Stunned Erklings. **Carpe Retractum: Seize and Pull Charm. Used to pull inanimate objects towards the user. It can also be used to pull drawbridges or other obstacles, and more effective pulling is done by wiggling side-to-side away from the object in question. Carpe Retractum can also grapple itself on the Erklings' "flutes", or Vampyr Mosps' backs. **Aqua Eructo: Similar to ''Aguamenti (used in the sixth book), this spell creates water to put out fires, which may be created by Salamanders, Skrewts and the Hungarian Horntail. It is also used to cool down Fire Circles that prevent Salamanders from continuously spawning. Moving side-to-side can effectively straighten the stream without it losing its size. **''Herbivicus: Plant Growing Charm. Used especially to make lily pads grow for Harry and his friends so that they can safely cross a pond or other bodies of water. It is also used to grow special flowers that the Vampyr Mosps adore, temporarily giving you a distraction for a quick getaway, or could be used on Vampyr Mosps themselves to enhances jinxes. Moving side-to-side can effectively straighten the stream and increases its focus. However, in the handheld versions, it is fired as a projectile spell instead. **Alohomora: Unlocking spell. Blasts open crates and trunks. Used as a projectile spell unlike the rest of the charms. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) **Confundo: Charm that causes confusion on the recipient. Used to momentarily stun and confuse wild beasts. Used as a projectile spell unlike the rest of the charms, and is one of the primary offensive spells used before other variations are allowed on most creatures. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) **Glacius: Instantly freezes water and other liquids, as well as some creatures to make them fragile and easy to shatter. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) **Reparo: Mending Charm. Restores broken items back to their original state (GBA/Nintendo DS only). **Incendio: Charm used to conjure fire. Used to burn down plants and for herding Skrewts (GBA/Nintendo DS only). **Verdimillious: A jet of green sparks is emitted from the end of the wand. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) *Jinxes are used to defeat monsters (Dugbogs, Erklings, Skrewts, etc.) or to get special surprises from objects. Fired off as projectile attacks with slight homing properties, and can the button for them on the console and PC versions can be charged up a bit to fire a volley of projectiles for increased effectiveness (which can be enhanced by the purchase-able cards you can equip). Normally, jinxes are projectiles that stun enemy targets after enough hits have been landed, but they change into other spells depending on various conditions and the type of target being cast at. **Orchideous: Reduces stunned Dugbogs or stunned Vampire Mosps charmed by Herbivicus into a bundle of levitating flowers. **Orbis: Simple blue jinx very similar to the "Flipendo Jinx" used in the previous games, which causes the target to spin around in an energy orb and be burrowed into the ground at a high speed. Can be used on levitated Dugbogs and levitated stunned Erklings. **Inflatus: Makes stunned Salamanders being doused by Aqua Eructo swell up and pop, or transfigure the target into a pack of inflated balloons (on Vampire Mosps being pulled by Carpe Retractum or on stunned Skrewts). **Avifors: Transforms levitated-stunned Dugbogs and levitated-stunned Skrewts into a flock of ravens. **Lapifors: Instantly turns stunned Salamanders into innocent little rabbits. The said rabbits hop around a while before bursting into thin air, or can be jinxed to make them burst sooner. **Ducklifors: Similar to Lapifors in terms of mechanics; turns Skrewts being doused by Aqua Eructo into little ducklings. **Melofors: Useful spell used to encase an Erkling's head being pulled by Carpe Retractum within an enormous pumpkin. **Pullus: Similar mechanics to Lapifos and Ducklifors; used to mutate stunned Erklings into chickens. **Vermiculus: Enchantment used for stunned Vampire Mosps into a tiny little worm. Works akin to Lapifors, Ducklifors and Pullus. **Ebublio: Mutates Salamanders being doused by Aqua Eructo into a wad of bubbles, and is the primary jinx used in the second Triwizard Task against the Grindylows. **Ventus: Jinx used to emit wind, causing nearby obstacles to be pushed over. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) **Expelliarmus: Disarming charm in duelling. Used in the final battle primarily by Harry. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) Creatures and Plants *'Dugbog' - Marsh-dwelling creatures that resemble pieces of dead wood while stationary, though closer examination will reveal finned paws and very sharp teeth, they will bite. *'Salamanders''' - Fire-dwelling salamanders are an of a fiery red colour, they will try to breathe fire at you. These tend to often respawn at nearby Fire Circles that can be doused by Aqua Eructo to prevent more from appearing, though some Fire Circles will stop spawning them on their own if enough are defeated. Most of the time, these creatures need to be doused by Aqua Eructo to ensure spells can properly damage them. *'Erkling' - Elfish creatures which are native to Germany. They have pointed faces and a high-pitched cackle, and will try to shoot you with blow darts, the Bavarian kind is slightly more aggressive. *'Bubotubers' - Thick, green, slug-like plants that are covered in swellings filled with poisonous pus that shoots out if jinxed or touched. Used to destroy obstacles via flinging them like a slingshot with Carpe Retractum, though they will often respawn as they cannot be destroyed permanently. *'Blast-Ended Skrewts' - Creatures with thick armour and shoot fire out of their blasting ends. Can only be hit with jinxes from behind as a result, and unlike other creatures, can be stunned instantly if they crash into a wall on accident during their charge. Both young and adult versions appear were the size differance is notable. *'Vampyr Mosp' - Fanged wasp-moth hybrid. Giant insects with a curved stinger. Purple variants are less aggressive than red variants. *'Hungarian Horntail' - An extremely aggressive species of dragon. *'Mushroom' - (Possibly Horklumps.) Sending out toxic smoke that blocks the way. Can be destroyed if Bubotubers are flung at them with the Carpe Retractum Spell. *'Grindylow' - A pale green tentacle creature that lives in the weed beds on the bottom of lakes in Britain. It is also known as a water demon. *'Merpeople' - Sentient water creatures that inhabit the Black Lake, resembling a fish-human hybrid. *'Bowtruckle' - A European tree-guardian. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) *'Red Cap' - Dwarf-like creatures that live in holes on old battlegrounds or wherever human blood has been spilled. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) *'Fire crab' - Resembles a large tortoise with a heavily-jewelled shell. Native of Fiji. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) *'Niffler' - This burrowing creature has a predilection for anything glittery. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) *'Charmed skeleton' - Voldemort uses animated skeletons to attack you in the last level. Items *'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' - These beans can be found in the game. You can use the beans to buy cards, though getting hit will drop a certain amount of them when damaged by specific things. Red beans heal your stamina, while blue beans fill the Magicus Extremos meter. *'Chocolate Frog Cards' - Buy these cards to unlock special abilities. *'Chocolate Frogs' - If a human player faints, these will revive him or her. The game starts with 3 chocolate frogs *'Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties' - They increase Harry, Ron or Hermione's stamina. Plot :For a complete synopsis see . Harry Potter is unexpectedly chosen as a fourth contender for the title of Triwizard Tournament champion in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Over the course of the school year, he must learn the spells and tricks necessary for him to be able to get through three difficult tasks and, ultimately, escape the clutches of infamous evil wizard Lord Voldemort. Behind the scenes *Different from the previous games, this one has just one version, and not different versions for different consoles. *Many plot elements from the film and book do not appear in the game, such as Ron's jealousness of Hermione going out with Viktor Krum (which is only briefly noted in a cutscene in the handheld versions). *Many of the characters from the book and film appear only in cameos or not at all, including Fleur Delacour, Madame Maxime, and Igor Karkaroff. *The Entrance Hall Antechamber can be seen in cutscenes, despite the fact that in the movie it was replaced by the Entrance Courtyard. The Entrance Courtyard is not featured at all. *This is the first game to feature a character been voiced by an actor from the actual movie, in this case Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort. *In this game, the incantation for the Summoning Charm is pronounced "ACK-see-oh" as opposed to the pronunciation used in the films ("ACK-ee-oh"). This is corrected in the following game. *When near a charm-able target, a small light appears above it with the colour established for the currently-controlled-character as of the prior game (Harry's is green, Hermione's is pink while Ron's is light-brown). External links * * http://rapidshare.com/files/139504781/HaPoanthGoofFiViGaSo.rar - Listen to the game Soundtrack * http://rapidshare.com/files/139508225/HaPoanthOrofthPhViGaSo.rar - Listen to the Game Soundtrack See also * * * *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (character index) Notes and references de:Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Spiel) es:Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (videojuego) fr:Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (jeu) ru:Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня (игра) pl:Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) Category:Video games (real-world)